Clary song fics
by fearlessshadowhunter
Summary: Jace cheats on Clary mostly sad endings and they're not gonna be all clace so be prepared my first non clace uploaded enjoy
1. I never told you

Song I never told you by Colbie Calliet. this is my first clace song fic so hope you like it. I also might write another song fic just a dream by Nelly another clace one so look out for it review with a yes or no if you want just a dream by nelly clace song fic oh and breakeven by the script, this is just going to be a collection of clace songfics enjoy.

Clary P.O.V.

**"I miss those blue eyes**

**How you kiss me at night**

**I miss the way we sleep**

The first thing Clary Fray thought about as she started to sing along with the radie is her ex boyfriend Jace were great with their she found him cheating on her with Kaelie Blue.

**Like there's no sunrise**

**Iike the taste of your smile**

**I miss the way we breathe**

And here she was thinking of jace and his kisses, god she needs to move on.

**And now i miss everything about you**

**I can't believe i still want you**

**After all the things we've been through**

**I miss everything about you**

**Without you, whoa...**

And now Clary can't stop thinking about everything that made him him, like that chipped tooth. And she can't believe she still wants him. And she thought their love was strong it survived being supposibly brother and sister but apparently that wasn't enough.

**I see your blue eyes**

**Everytime i close mine**

**You make it hard to see**

**Where i belong to**

**When i'm not around you**

**It's like i'm not with me**

And the first image when she closes her eyes for the second time that day was his golden eyes.

**But i never told you**

**What i should have said**

**No,i never told you**

**I just held it in**

Whenever he would tell her he loved her she would say it back sometimes, and other times she would show him how. Other times she would just hold the words in and smile.

**And now i miss everything about you (still you're gone)**

**I can't believe it, i still want you (I never should have walked away)**

**After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)**

**I miss everything about you**

**Without you, whoa...**

And now she can't help but miss his soft golden curls. She should have never walked away but, she was to heart broken to stay. And after all the things we've been through i guess it was never enough.

**But i never told you**

**What i should have said**

**No i never told you**

**I just held it in**

Jace P.O.v. (you weren't expecting that ha)

The first thing he heard and started to sing along with the radie was a song that described him and clary's relationship perfectly. He couldn't help but think of all the things he should have said but he just held it in and, he shouldn't have cheated on her.

Clary/Jace P.O.V.

**And now i miss everything about you (still you're gone)**

**Can't believe it, i still want you( I never should have walked away)**

**After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)**

**I miss everything about you**

**Without you, whoa,no,no..."**

And all the two heart broken people can think of is, if they had another chance to redo their relationship they would, he wouldn't cheat and keep all the things he wanted to say in and, she wouldv'e said i love you back whenever he would tell her and wouldn't keep everything in.

Hope you liked review if you want more clace song fics


	2. That's What you get by Paramore

The Lyrics belong to Paramore and Clary belongs to Cassandra Claire

Clary P.O.V

The first thing clary hears on the radio is a song she can totally relate to. You see a couple days ago she heard a rumor that her boyfriend Jace Wayland was cheating on her so she confronted her and what did she get as an answer, that damn smirk of his and "took you long enough to figure out" after that she did the only logical thing she slapped him so now here she is in her room listening to a song that is having her sort out her feelings.

**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore**  
**It's your turn to take a seat**  
**We're settling the final score**

When her and Jace would hang out or do anything that would get him in trouble she would always be the blame

**And why do we like to hurt so much?**

It's sick even though the pain in my heart is so unbearable at least i know i have some feeling that's numbness

**I can't decide, you have made it harder just to go on**  
**And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong**

All of her friends warned her against him even his sister but no she had to risk her heart and now because of him it's hard to go on and all the possibilities that they were just rumors are wrong

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**  
**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**  
**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating**  
**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**

Now she will make him regret ever playing with her heart

**I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here?**  
**Cause I've burned every bridge I ever built, when you were here**

All i can think about as the song goes on is how am i supposed to feel cause he broke down all my walls

**I still try, holding on to silly things, I never learn**  
**Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard**

She's trying to hold onto all the happy memories but with all the bad ones it's kind of hard

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**  
**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**  
**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (Beating)**  
**that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**

And now she'll make him pay for his heart thought this was right. Because of him all she can feel now is numbness and he'll pay for that

**Pain make your way to me, to me**  
**And I'll always be just so inviting (So inviting)**  
**If I ever start to think straight**  
**This heart will start a riot in me, let's start, start, hey!**

Now all she wants is pain to come to her and it's just always be so inviting

**Why do we like to hurt so much?**  
**Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?**  
**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**  
**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**  
**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**  
**Now I can't trust myself with anything but this**  
**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**

Why is the pain so wonderful. Now Jace will ever regret laying eyes on her for his hearts decision made hers ache.


	3. Impossible by James Arthur

AN This is not a Clary/Jace update song fic this is a Clary/Simon i wanted to try it out may have hints of sizzy i own nothing Lyrics go to James Arthur Characters go to CC i highly suggest you listen to the song while reading this to get a feel of her emotions.

Clary is 24

Simon 25

They live together in this song fic

The first thing clary Fray did when she got back to her apartment was run to her room cry and play a music app on her phone. Ironic the artist is singing about what she's feeling right now impossible that they broke up then, started to sing softly.

**"I remember years ago **

**Someone told me i should take **

**Caution when it comes to love**

**I did**

All along she thought she could take care of herself and was strong enough guess she was wrong.

**And you were strong and i was not**

**My illusion, my mistake**

**I was careless i forgot**

**I did**

**She did forget she needed him. **

**And now all is done **

**There is done nothing to say**

**You have gone so effortlessly **

**You have won **

**You can go ahead tell them **

Now he's probably bragging to his friends and step brother Jace how he broke her heart, yeah well he go and tell them shout it from the room tops for all she cares all she knows is that they are gone now there is nothing left.

**Tell them all i know **

**Shout it from the roof tops**

**Write it on the sky line **

**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them i was happy **

**And my heart i broken**

**All my scars open **

**Tell them i hoped would be **

**Impossible, impossible **

**Impossible, impossible**

So it turns out that nothing is impossible. Everything can fall apart even a delusional relationship. All you need is one little truth and your heart is broken.

**Falling out of love is hard **

**Falling for Betrayal is worse**

**Broken trust and broken hearts**

**I know, i know... **

Clary had trusted Simon and what does he do with her trust he shows her how wrong it was and hope painful heart break can be and you know what falling for his betrayal was worse.

**Thinking all you need is there**

**Building faith on love and words **

**Empty promises will wear**

**I know, i know... **

She thought everything was fine in their relationship boy was she wrong. He would always say everything was fine and that he would be home later if only she knew, that they were all empty promises and well their meaning wore down with time.

**And now when all is done **

**There is nothing to say **

**And if you're done with embarrassing me**

**On your you can go ahead tell them**

They had one hell of a talk when she caught him he tried to explain but there was nothing to say, and quite frankly it was embarrassing it went on for so long and she had no clue their relationship was falling apart if only she knew but then again ignorance is bliss.

**Tell them all i know **

**Shout it from the roof tops**

**Write it on the sky line **

**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them i was happy **

**And my heart i broken**

**All my scars open **

**Tell them i hoped would be **

**Impossible, impossible **

**Impossible, impossible**

If only she had knew the truth she could have prevented the fall out but what's done is done.

**I remember years ago **

**someone told me i should take **

**Caution when it comes to love **

**I did**

One thought going through her mind was i listened to Aline. Aline told her that she should take caution when it comes to love cause you just don't if you might get your heart broken. Well she was right even though Clary used caution it still hurts.

**Tell them all i know now **

**Shout from the roof tops **

**write it on the sky line **

**All we had is gone now**

All Clary and Simon have is gone now from her catching him cheating on her with her best friend Isabelle. Guess to expect the unexpected in life.

**Tell them i was happy **

**And my heart is broken**

**Aw what i hoped would be **

**Impossible,impossible**

**Impossible,impossible**

**Impossible,impossible **

**Impossible,impossible**

And as the song ended Clary realized something she doesn't need to depend on anyone but when it comes to love to put yourself out there all the way use some caution so it doesn't get broken.

And that is the end i think the moral of the song is use caution when it comes to love sometimes. And thank you i hope you enjoy if you have any song request for any TMI couple write it in the review box and i'll get back to you.


End file.
